


Wing!Kink Request

by its_not_natural_take2



Series: destiel_love.story_drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Wing Kink, M/M, Teasing, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_natural_take2/pseuds/its_not_natural_take2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from crowleyswingman on IG</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wing!Kink Request

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing wing!kink. I wasn't exactly sure how to do it, but I hope ya'll like it!

The first time it had happened, it was a completely unintentional. Sam and Dean were eating lunch at a diner in a small town in Ohio when Castiel appeared in the booth next to Dean with information on the case they were working. As Castiel filled them in on the information he had obtained Dean saw something out of the corner of his eye. It took him a moment to realize he was seeing Cas' wings. They were nothing like he had expected, though he wasn't really sure what he had expected, because he hadn't given much thought to Cas even having wings, at least not in the physical sense. Dean slowly turned his head, trying to stay focused on what he was seeing. A couple of times he thought he may have lost them, but suddenly he was looking right at them. They were gorgeous, silver with ashen streaks running through them. Dean couldn't believe he hadn't seen them before, he was mesmerised, he couldn't even hear Cas and Sam talking anymore. Slowly he reached his hand out fingers timidly touching the feathers. They were soft, and he could feel a kind of electricity running through his fingers. His fingers slid deeper into the feathers wrapping them around the warm bone, gently squeezing. A soft vibration ran up Dean's arm and sent a shudder through his body. He let go, with a sigh and quickly looked around, but there didn't seem to be any sign from anyone that he was just fondling the angel's wings. Sam was talking with Cas eating his lunch, and Castiel had just continued filling them in. Save for the faint pink that ran along the edge of his ears, there was no indication at all that Dean just had his hands on him. Dean smiled softly, turning to finish his lunch and discussing the case at hand.  
The second half I've it happened, it really wasn't his fault. Sam and Dean had arrived at the scene of a rather gruesome death. After showing the local authorities their identification, they were let through the door to the room where the bloody body was. Cas was already there, talking with the local sheriff when he noticed them walk in. Sam and Dean walked over to him as the sheriff walked away. After a quick greeting Castiel filled them in on what the sheriff believed was the cause of death, turning with Sam to look at the body, and 'WHOOF' suddenly Dean had a face full of feathers. He reached his hands up to push them away, feeling the small tingles of electricity as he did so. Mesmerised once again but the magnificence of them, the quick scramble turned into soft petting, letting his fingers run deeply through the plumage down to the arching bone once more, feeling the warmth and vibration as he tightened his fingers. He wondered how this felt to Cas, and also briefly wondered if anyone else could see how amazing his wings were. He couldn't always see them, but every now and then there they were. It suddenly dawned on him that he was talking an awful long time running his fingers through the silver feathers. He looked around the room, but no one even seemed to notice. Dean felt a small shudder run through the wings and he quickly let go, taking a step back. The sounds of the room flooded his ears as Sam and Cas turned around to face him. Curiosity began to bloom as he noticed the pink flush to Castiel's ears again. 'interesting' he thought, a playful notion came to mind as he wondered just how much Cas could take of this.  
After that day Dean took every opportunity he found to run his fingers through Castiel's wings whenever he saw them. It started with light playful touches, simply trying to get a reaction out of the angel, something more than the flush that would line his ears. Dean would be lying if he said he himself wasn't enjoying this. Sure it was fun teasing Cas, trying to break that ever stoic look he always wore. But it became more than that very quickly, the electric tingles that emanated from Cas' feathers whenever he touched them was down right addicting. Dean found he couldn't get enough.  
They were sitting another diner in yet another nameless town when Castiel popped in sitting next to Dean, who had just finished his burger. A smile crept across his face as he looks at the disheveled Angel sitting next to him.  
Today was going to be the day, Dean just felt it. He immediately wove his fingers into the feathers, and grabbed ahold of his wing, running his hand, massaging the warm hard bone that was there. He was so lost in the feeling he was getting just from touching them that he almost missed it. Castiel moaned softly, turning to give Dean a look of warning. This was the first time he'd gotten that reaction, hell this was the first time he'd gotten any kind of reaction. Dean didn't relent, he pushed his other hand into the feathers, massaging and teasing the wings, elating in the way they began to tremble. This time the moan was louder and Dean couldn't help but smile.  
"What the hell Dean?" Sam said suddenly and Dean snapped his head to look at him.  
Dean shrugged looking back at Cas who's face was flushed, his eyes heavy with pleasure, Dean smiled again running his fingers in deeper. This time he saw the moan on Cas' face before he heard it, Castiel turning his head, blue eyes pleading.  
"what's going... " Sam started before Cas interrupted  
" excuse us Sam." Castiel said quickly before suddenly transporting them to the room Sam and Dean had rented for the evening.  
"What the fuck Cas?" Dean said taking a staggering step.  
"Dean" Castiel growled stepping toward him with a deep hunger in his eyes.  
"what's gotten I to you Cas. I'm sorry man, I was just teasing, seeing what kind of reaction.... " Dean stammered watching the angel advance on him slowly  
" you shouldn't touch me like that Dean" Castiel stopped right before Dean, his blue eyes burning into him  
"I can't help it, your wings are seriously addicting Cas" Dean reached around gently running his fingers through the feathers.  
"Dean" Castiel whined, placing his hand on Dean's shoulder.  
A sudden wave of pleasure overcame him and this time it was he who moaned. "Fuck Cas, what was that?" Dean asked once he trusted his voice.  
"that, Dean. Is what I feel when you touch me like that."  
"Oh" was all Dean could manage as he looked into the Angel's eyes. "and what do you feel when I touch you like this?" Dean tightened his grip on his wing, and a white hot heat filled his body. Dean's breath came quick and heavy as he staggered back from Castiel's touch. "shit Cas" Dean said when he finally regained control of his breathing. He had a new found respect for Cas and his ability to control that kind of pleasure. He looked down at the wet spot that now spread across the front of his jeans. Not ashamed at all that he had literally just came in his pants. "that's how you feel everything touch your wings?"  
"yes Dean" Cas said softly "it feels very good when you touch my wings, but I... " he looked up at Dean again "I don't want there to be any confusion about how I feel about you, and how you make me feel." He took a step closing the distance between them. "and I want to give you the same kind of pleasure Dean."  
"well, consider that done Cas, I just fucking came in my pants, from a single touch."  
"that was me projecting my pleasure onto you. I want to make you feel, the way you make me feel." Castiel leaned into him, bringing his mouth to his "can I make you feel good Dean?"  
Dean smiled licking his lips "hell yea Cas." he said before pulling the angel in for a deep wet kiss.


End file.
